


A Pirate's Life For Me

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life of daring and adventures, that was what he wanted for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

> A lonely boy grows into a lonely man. A brief glimpse at Sherlock's childhood.

_Don’t be smart, Sherlock. I’m the smart one._

His brother never missed the chance to remind him about it, and he hated him for that.

There were times when he wanted Mycroft to magically disappear, never to be seen again. Since that wasn’t possible, he went for the next best thing – hiding away in his mind palace, pretending he was a pirate sailing the seven seas.

A life of daring and adventures, that was what he wanted for himself. And in his mind he always pictured his arch-enemy as his brother Mycroft wearing the outfit of a Royal Navy officer.

It felt odd though, a pirate captain without a crew – or a first mate at the very least.

He had to wait some thirty years before he eventually found himself one.


End file.
